Battle Shovel
|released = 5.0.0 |attribute = |attackspeed = 86 |mobility = 55 |cost = 75 |level_required = 1 |number = 14 }} The Battle Shovel is a Melee weapon located in the Melee section of the Armory. Description It is a shovel that deals damage to the opponent in melee range. In Battle Royale, the Battle Shovel has high damage, high mobility, and medium attack speed. In other modes, however, he Battle Shovel has low damage, high mobility, and medium attack speed. Appearance It is a standard shovel, with a wooden handle and a gray, steel top. Combat This shovel is held in one hand. The player swings this shovel when attacking. Strategy Tips * This weapon is surprisingly good in the Battle Royale mode: it can kill in 2~4 shots. * Use this as mobility weapon. * Having one of the fastest mobility, it is recommended to use this when 3-category-spamming with rocket jump as most of the spammed weapons are moderately slow and this can effector aid them. Especially when you are using Thunderer, One Shot, Deadly Beat, Bass Cannon or Anti-Hero Rifle. Counters * Use any ranged weapon against this weapon, as its range is point-blank. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Knife Party Equipment Setups Have one of your normal setups. This weapon is ridiculously fast and is usually only for fast travel due to its lack of lethality and attack speed. Trivia *The weapon is based on the iron shovel from Minecraft. *In real life, it is based off an old Entrenching tool used in both World Wars. *An Injured Zombie holds this weapon in the first level of Campaign Farm in Pixelated World. It probably used it to dig the hole that can be seen in the level with the shovel near it. * Its stats were the same with the Combat Knife and Miner Weapon. However, the Miner Weapon was possible to be made upgraded. * People who bought it while it had combat level 401 had the starting rarity as and can upgrade its rarity. However, even if it is only common, you can still upgrade its level, making it the only upgradable common. * It was by far one of the most judged weapons in Pixel Gun because of its melee speed being slower than the Combat Knife and the mobility. * In the Castle level of the Crossed Worlds world and Knife Party, you can see several Battle Shovels in the weapons making up the throne. * In updates prior to 15.0.0, it was seen in the Armory with noticeably high stats. It had a Combat Level of 401 and had 801 Power. ** However, this was most likely a miss by the developers, as its intended use was for Battle Royale. * The weapon can be seen in the loading screen of Battle Royale. Where the newbie is seen carrying a shovel. ** The weapon is used by all players in Battle Royale as a default melee weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Royale Shovels Category:Themed Category:Brought Back Category:Common